Percy Jackson and The Last Olympian
by Lozzii95
Summary: This story begins at the end of The Last Olympian when Luke is given the knife.
1. Chapter 1

This is based near the ending of The Last Olympian, when Luke takes the knife from Percy. Hope you like :)

* * *

><p>I raised the knife to strike. Then I looked at Annabeth, at Grover cradling her in his arms, trying to shield her. And I finally understood what she'd been trying to tell me.<br>You are not the hero, Rachel had said. It will affect what you do.  
>'Please,' Luke groaned. 'No time.'<p>

If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a playground bully.

The line from the Great Prophecy echoed in my head: A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. My whole world tipped upside down, and I gave the knife to Luke.  
>Grover yelped. 'Percy? Are you..um...'<p>

Crazy. Insane. Off my rocker. Probably.

But I watched as Luke grasped the hilt.

I stood before him – defenceless.

He unlatched the side straps of his armour, exposing a small bit of his skin under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit.

Before he brought himself to take his own life, he looked over at Annabeth. His eyes full of guilt, probably for all the pain he had caused her. They welled up with tears and one slipped down his cheek. He walked over to Annabeth's weak form and bent down beside her. Grover hesitated and took a deep breath in.

With his empty hand he reached and moved a piece of hair that was hanging over her face, revealing her beautiful grey eyes – they glistened over with tears.

Luke lifted him self back up and nodded his head at me respectfully then lifted the knife over his revealed flesh. He hesitated. Something was wrong. His face showed pain, as if he was fighting something. Kronos. He was fighting back.

'No,' It came out as more of a whisper. 'Luke fight him!'

I began to panic and rushed over towards him. His eyes changed. Those golden eyes that I always dreaded. They flickered from gold to blue, Luke was still fighting him. Then the flickering stopped. Gold.

Grover let out a scared bleat and tried to scramble backwards, grabbing Annabeth's arm to full her over. Kronos put his foot down on Annabeth's other arm, her wounded one. She let out a cry of pain. Grover dropped her arm, thinking it was him that hurt her.

Annabeth let out a painful cry.

'Luke, no, please,' She looked frightened and I was just frozen to the spot. 'Please.'

Kronos, raised the knife over her chest. I suddenly gained control in my legs. I didn't even need to make myself move, I just did. I pounced trying to grab the knife.

'NO!' I heard someone shout. It was Luke. He had gained back his control. A knife in his hand. A bloody knife. I lay sprawled on the other side of Annabeth. I tried to sit up, to see if Annabeth had been hit. Then pain sprung through my body. A huge bloody gash, at the small of my back.

'Percy,' Luke began, still fighting. 'I am so sorry.' Then he did the right thing and lunged the knife into the only remaining vulnerable spot on his body.

Thats when my vision began to blur and my body felt weightless. It felt like I was falling, but nothing in my vision seemed to be moving.  
>'Percy, no, I can't loose you aswell, not you of all the people,' Annabeth sobbed, leaning over me. 'Please don't leave me.' Then she said three words that made me hold onto my life. 'I need you.' Thats all I needed to hear, but then I slipped into darkness...<p>

* * *

><p>Reviews will be appreciated! Give me some ideas on what to come... andso that I know if there is any point in me continuing!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

Tears were streaming down my face as we followed the path down to the elevator, Grover was carrying Percy's limp body in his arms. I stopped before stepping into the elevator and looked behind me. Olympus stood proudly, very much undamaged, and I couldn't be more unhappy. I have lost many friends in the battle to save this palace, all for something most people living without knowing it exists. Silena and Beckendorf, gone. Luke gone. And Percy, my best friend, gone.

'It will be okay, we will be fine, I can cope,' I could hear Grover muttering quietly to himself. 'Shut up Grover, no I can't.'

We stepped out of the elevator and then straight out of the front doors of the Empire State Building. Everyone was chattering, worry in their voices as they waited for the fate of Olympus. When they saw me they cheered... And then Grover carried Percy's body out in the open. Everyone stopped and stared in disbelief and dropped their heads in respect. A few tears were falling down people faces. I needed to speak.

'Today has been a brave day, for all of you. I am proud to be one of you and you should be proud too. Kronos has gone, for now, and so is Luke. Luke wasn't the bad guy we all thought he was. He was brainwashed by the Titan himself, he was the true hero that saved us. He sacrificed himself for our well being. We have lost many today, but today and the days building up to this day they have done us proud. Bianca, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard , Zoe Nightshade, Lee Fletcher,Castor, Michael Yew, Leneus, Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan, Daedalus and..an-,' I looked behind me at his frail form. 'and.. an-.' I couldn't say it. I felt the tears again.

'PERSEUS JACKSON – A TRUE HEREO OF OLYMPUS – AND A GREAT LEADER IN THIS BATTLE.' A voice said from within the crowd. Thalia stepped forward with red, puffy eyes. She stepped forward and embraced me in a hug. That when I couldn't hold it in any longer and I let out a huge wail.

'He can't be gone! Not Percy. After everything he has done. He can't die from protecting... protecting me.' I collapsed to my knees, with my face in my hands.

'Annabeth! Please let me though,' A familiar voice said, my heart sank to the ground. 'Annabeth where is Perc-,' Sally's face dropped, along with her whole body. 'No...' she whispered. She looked lost; she couldn't register the fact that Percy was gone. The arms of Mr Blofis wrapped around her, cradling her as she sobbed.

The only sound that could be heard was the quite whimpers of myself and Sally. Someone had put an enchantment around the area that had been cut off by Kronos, it kept any sound from outside out. I think it had gone up when I made my speech.

I looked behind me too see Grover sat on the ground hugging his furry knees to his chest and staring into space.

'I have to do something, he can't be dead, he does not deserve this.' Nico's voice echoed, everyone turned to look at him, but he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

We all returned to camp later that evening. Being at the place we all called 'home' should have made us all feel better. But it didn't. The camp was so empty; around 30 campers had come back alive. Camp, for once in my life, felt like nothing. During the whole time I had been there I knew I had someone I really loved and trusted with me at all times. First Luke, and then Percy. I sat outside The Big House staring up at Half-Blood Hill, half expecting to see his scruffy black hair and sea green eyes appear from behind it. I sighed. I had never felt this alone.

I got up out my chair and took a walk over to Long Island Sound. The water was calm, barely any waves, as if in mourning. I took off my sneakers and paddled my up to my ankles. I crouched down, onto my knees. My denim jeans were soaked, but I didn't care as this was one of the first times I had ever felt like the waves understood me.

The sound of the conch shell horn blew in the distance, it came from the campfire. Since it was too earlier for dinnertime I presumed it meant that it was time to say goodbye to the ones who had been lost. This was going to be an extremely emotional period.

Everyone was huddled round, either crying or just looking lost. I sat on a log bench by myself and stared at the fire. Surrounding the fire were the shrouds of all the campers who had been killed. I recognised the shroud of Silena. It was beautiful and pink. There was one for everyone. There was one, however, that no matter where I looked it glistened in the corner of my eye it was a sea green colour, with a trident embroidered on. It was Percy's. One by one the shrouds were placed on the fire, sending the flames into different extraordinary colours. Tyson appeared out of the crowd and picked up Percy's shroud.

'My brother!' He blubbered, you could barely understand him as he sobbed so hard. He saw me sat on my own and walked over. He held out his hand.

'You come help. You meant much to brother.' He said, he tried a smile but it sent him wailing again.

Everyone turned to watch, in normal circumstances my face would have heated up at the thought of holding his hand in front of everybody, but all the heat felt like it was tearing my heart apart. They all gave me sympathetic looks. I didn't have any more tears left in me, but that didn't mean I didn't feel the distress.

We stepped towards the fire and placed the shroud in the flames. As it burned it let off an aroma, the smell of the salty sea. I breathed it in and closed my eyes. 'Goodbye, Seaweed Brain.' I whispered to myself.

When I opened up my eyes again everybody was staring at something behind me. A memory fell into my head, the last time we believed Percy to be dead. My heart lifted and I spun round. It felt like it hit the ground from 100 metres up in the air. It was Nico, and he was staring straight at me.

'Annabeth, I am going to my father.' He announced.

Nico POV

'It's hopeless,' she managed; I had never heard Annabeth sound so much like she had given up. 'Your father won't do what you ask. Remember what he was told, he has to respect the forces of life or death.'

Her words repeated it self in my head. Sadness came across me as I remember what Hades had told me of my mother and those exact words that Alecto had once told him. I breathed in sharply and locked away my sadness.

'I could at least try, after all he did for Olympus, they may allow it.' I tried. Annabeth gave me an unhopeful look. I didn't care what they thought. I had to try at least, he had helped me. I turned on my heel, towards Half-Blood Hill. A visit to the Underworld was in order.

Even for the son of Hades himself, I must say it is quite intimidating standing in front of the God. I wasn't sure if it was Hades I was frightened of or my 'step mother' Persephone's evil glare. Like it was my fault my dad chose to have an affair with my mother? I was just the 'almost tragic' outcome, if Percy hadn't helped me see sense that is.

'Nico, my boy,' Hades spoke, Persephone flinched at the words 'my boy'. 'What you ask is beyond my control. I am forbidden to release a soul back into the world above.'

'Is there any way?' I pleaded. 'He saved Olympus.'

'I do believe there may be, I suggest you ask Chiron to speak to the Oracle.'

The oracle? Surely there can't be a quest for this if the ruler of The Underworld can't bring him back. I sighed.

'I'm sorry son, but if he is needed alive that much, there is always a way'

I chose not to get angry; this may be the only time anyone would ever hear Hades being sympathetic.

'Thanks anyway dad.' I turned on my heel and decided I best return to camp quickly and consult with Chiron.

* * *

><p>So what are you guys thinking so far? I have a few ideas up my sleeve. I'll leave you to wonder about those though!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Nico's POV

As I walked back down through camp, past The Big House, everyone seemed to be putting on a brave face and preparing to leave to go home for the year. With the biggest threat gone most of the campers were happy to go home without feeling at risk. It didn't take long to scope Chiron out, he was stood on the sandy shore of Long Island Sound, looking out at the water with a dazed expression.

'Nico, I have been doing this for thousands of years, it doesn't get any easier,' Apparently he had noticed I was there. 'I think sometimes it is best to forget, for many peoples sake.' He turned to look at me, his sad eyes were glazed and his eyebrows furrowed.

'But Chiron, my dad told me to consult the Oracle, me and Annabeth ca-.'

'Annabeth has returned home to San Francisco, she isn't herself right now, you may visit the Oracle if you wish; but leave Annabeth for now, she needs time and not to get her hopes up. We can talk more about this tommorow.'

Annabeth's POV

I managed to sneak in through the front door with out being heard and ran up to my room. It was exactly how I left it. My bed covers almost creaseless with my purple throw draping over the edge at the end. My curtains pulled and tied to the side with neat bows. The only difference was the fresh smell of lavender – someone had recently sprayed an air freshener in here. I sat down on the edge of my bed and stared at the floor. I could hear my step-brothers outside playing in the garden. On my bedside table was a photo frame. I took it and held it in both hands over my lap.

It was a photograph that Grover had taken of myself, Thalia and Percy. Percy was in the middle with his arms round us both. Thalia had been trying to act annoyed, telling Percy to 'get his hands off'. We had all burst out laughing just as the photo had been taken as Grover tried to work out how to use it with an amusing expression. The photo wasn't perfect, but I loved it. The photo was slightly at an angle and the background had gone slightly blurred, but it matched or lives.

A tear dropped off my cheek onto my own face in the photo, it began to slide down but I quickly wiped it away. I lay down on my bed, hugging the photo to my chest. My knees tucked up slightly as I lay on my side. I cried silently for a little longer before drifting of into a deep sleep.

'Annabeth,' a voice spoke softly into my ear, someone was gently shaking me. 'Annabeth wake up, my dear.'

I opened my eyes slowly, allowing my vision to focus. I twisted my body to look at my dad, stretching as I did. He was sat on the edge of my bed, moving a strand of my hair that was in my face. He gave me a sympathetic smile. I gave a small, tired smile back.

'Blueberry pancakes downstairs for breakfast if you want some.' He said softly, with a sweet smile. He walked across my room to the door, turned round and gave me a smile then walked out.

I began to sit up and felt something fall from my stomach, it was the photograph. The memory came rushing back to me. It was the end of the war, end of everything.

I sucked in a breathe and climbed out of my bed and placed the photograph in its usual spot.

I got to the bottom of the stairs, the kitchen was in sight, but none of them noticed my presence. I watched as the four of them ate the pancakes and chattered away. I felt like a stranger to this world, to this family.

'Annabeth, the pancakes will be all gone if you don't hurry dear!' My dad called, unaware I was already there. I walked forward and showed myself.

'Aah, there you are!' Mia, my stepmother, greeted me with a hug. I took a seat in between my dad and Bobby. I suddenly didn't feel very hungry.

'How was camp this year darling?' My dad asked.

'Well, Kronos is gone.' I mumbled.

'That's brilliant news!' He replied. 'How is your friends, Thalia and Percy isn't it?'

My face dropped at the question and I got up out my chair, it scraping as I did. I ran out the kitchen quick enough to hide my sob from them and flopped onto the bottom step of the stairs.

'Annabeth?' Mia called. She came out into the hall and sat down next to me, her arm round my shoulder. 'What has happened?'

'Pe-Percy, h-he was killed.' I managed, between sniffs.

She didn't say anything she just pulled me closer into a hug and rocked me as I cried, I finally felt like she understood me.

* * *

><p>Any ideas or advice? review please, much appreciated xox<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Nico's POV

I didn't sleep well that night. Having to wait was antagonizing, especially for a Half-blood. I had never confronted the Oracle before. I had heard stories of people 'going mad'. As soon as everyone on camp was awake I raced to The Big House.

'Good morning Nico,' Chiron greeted. 'Go straight on up, if you wish.'

I walked up the stairs and stood at the end of some ladders.

'Why are the ladders down?' I thought to myself.

As I climbed the ladders I found that the attic had changed. Dust was no longer forming over old trophies. In fact they had been moved to another home. The room was completely redecorated with posters of rock groups I had never even heard of and the walls were painted a deep shade of purple. I looked over to where the Oracle usually lay. I gasped.

'Hello Nico.' Rachel said, with a smile on her face.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, still in awe. 'How have you even managed to get through the magical boundaries?'

She was lay on a purple chaise longue, looking very relaxed.

'You, Nico, are looking at the new Oracle.' She stated proudly, but also looking a little scared. My mouth fell open.

'Bu-but how?'

'That is why I can see through the mist, it was my destiny!' She exclaimed.

I was speechless, I never expected this.

'I guess you are here for a prophecy?' She asked. 'Well ask me then!'

I blurted out the first thing that came to my head. Rachel seemed to become paralysed and the 'green mist' I had been told so many times about seeped out her partially opened mouth.

_Three will leave for the search tonight,_

_Where another will come to reunite,_

_Aphrodite's gift is what they seek,_

_It can be found in a place none dares to peek,_

_The gift will return what the campers yearn,_

_But not without thy mortal taking a deathly turn._

Rachel suddenly became very limp and fell to her knees, I jolted towards her.

'No! I am fine, I must get used to this by myself.' She demanded, holding up her hand as if to say 'holt'.

'You look tired,' I said, staring at her sudden change in appearance. Her eyes were sunken and bloodshot, her skin pale. 'I will let you get some rest.'

I turned on my heel and hurried out of the attic.

As I quickly scurried out of The Big House and across the strip of grass outside it I heard someone call out my name.

'Nico! Where have you been man?' a friendly, goatish, voice almost bleated.

'Grover! Just the person I needed to see,' He pondered at my expression, wondering what he was needed for. 'We need to see a certain centaur about a quest...'

'What! Why?' He continued throwing questions at me all the way down to where Chiron was standing, by the climbing wall. 'Is it about Percy?'

I stopped and turned around; he almost walked straight into me.

'Yes, Grover, I think we may be able to get him back.'

Without even having to be told he began to fast walk towards Chiron. His fear of the idea of another quest obviously had gone. I walked up and stood next to Chiron, watching the other campers attempt the climbing wall. I'm not sure he had even noticed me stood next to him, but then he spoke.

'What did the Oracle say?' He asked, with a flat tone. He sounded like he still doubted they could save Percy.

'You mean Rachel? Since when did that happen?' I asked, from his expression I could tell that that didn't matter for the moment. I told him the prophecy.

'What is this gift from Aphrodite? I have never heard such a thing, especially not one that can return the dead!' I saw Grover wince at the word 'dead'. Chiron had seemed different lately, more stern and fed up. I guess he was fed up of having to witness the deaths of so many heroes and not being able to help them after all they have done for Olympus. To be honest, I didn't have a clue what this gift was myself, I had always counted on Annabeth to know the facts. I shrugged at Chiron's questioning look.

'Lets discuss your plans up at The Big House; you will have to be prepared to leave for tonight.' He turned and galloped away from us.

Grover and I finally made it up to The Big House a little while after Chiron. He was already sat at the table with a mug of coffee in his hand, sipping it every couple of seconds. We took a seat opposite him.

'There is no time to call all the other head campers,' He stated. 'First things first, who do you wish to bring along with you?'

I looked at Grover and gave him a nod.

'Grover and...'

'What about Thalia?' Grover interrupted. I considered this. Surely she wouldn't go on a quest to save a boy? I suppose it is worth asking her.

'But what of this mortal the prophecy mentions?' Chiron questioned. I hadn't thought of that. If I chose a mortal to go with us then it would almost definitely be like choosing them for their death wish.

'I can't choose a mortal after what last line,' I said. 'I am not leading someone to their death.'

'Well then, go talk to Thalia and return when you have an answer, dear boy' He smiled at me, trying to give me some confidence. Grover didn't move from his chair, he obviously thought this was something I had to do on my own. I left the room on search of her.

It took me a good half an hour before I managed to find her, I felt stupid when I did. It should have been the first place I looked – The archery range. She was hitting the bull's eye from amazing distances. I couldn't hit a bull's eye from one metre. She was in deep concentration, she looked so powerful. When she realised I was watching she lowered her bow and peered over at me, confusion on her face.

'What do you want death breath?' She shouted. Oh how funny.

'We got a quest.' I just blurted out. I almost demanded it.

'Hang on! What makes you think I can just waltz of on a quest with... a boy?'

'We are going to get Percy back!' I exclaimed. 'He deserves to be here.'

She hesitated at that. Sadness lingered in her eyes.

'Ok, when do we go?'

* * *

><p>Apologies for the wait! Very stressful time with studies at the moment! I am trying my hardest to keep updating :) Thankyou for those who have reviewed. Please let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
